


Coming!

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, laurel x tommy
Series: For the Kids [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 3





	Coming!

Nursing Logan, you looked over at Oliver as he napped in the chair near your bed, then back to the newborn. “Both so handsome.” You whispered. 

* * *

“You’ve never thought about it?” Tommy asked, curious. 

She shook her head. “Certainly not with Oliver, and then I’ve been so busy with work, and you never seemed like the type to want kids, so my mind just never went there.” 

He nodded. “Are you okay with either way? Kids or not?” He chewed on his lip, wondering if she wanted kids at all one day. With or without him. 

"I'd like at least one eventually, yeah." She shrugged. "But it's not a must. My job is kinda my baby. And you." She teased. "If it happens, it happens. My life won't mean less if I, well, we, don't reproduce. Our life won't mean less."

He nodded. “I feel the same way.” He looked at his hands. “Seems like an adult thing to do.” He noted. "The whole family thing."

“But it shouldn’t be an obligation.” She told him softly. "There's no one right way to be happy."

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Should we plan though?” He asked. "I mean, I don't think you wanna wake up at 50 and regret not talking about it." He mused. "Or be a super old mom." 

She chuckled. “True. I guess we should.” She smiled at him. "Now, or later?"

“Now? Maybe a little.” He asked. "How do we start this?" He was actually a bit nervous. "In an ideal world, would you have kids?"

She thought for a moment. “Yes.” She said honestly. "Adopted or biological." She noted.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I can picture you as a mom." He said easily. "While still being a hot lawyer."

She smiled at him. “With you as the father right?” 

"Like I'd let anyone else fill that role!" He grinned. "You're stuck with me."

“Should we get married first?” She smiled. "Do things the traditional way?" Her heart was hammering in her chest, excited more than she thought she'd be over the idea. 

“If you want to. I’m thrilled to be your partner either way.” He smiled. "I don't want you to feel like you  _ have  _ to marry me."

She gave him a small smirk. “Buy a ring.” She told him, sipping her coffee.

“Deal.” He said instantly. "Once we're off babysitting duty." 

“Or now we’re going to call it practice.” She smiled. "At least we already have a flower girl and ring bearer." 

He couldn’t help but beam. “You’re right.” Tommy never thought he'd get married, but with Laurel, it fit.

* * *

You were napping when Moira, Walter, and Thea showed up around seven that morning. Oliver beamed and led them in to see Logan in his little side crib. Moira teared up, smiling. “So precious.” She whispered. Logan started to fuss slightly, but when Oliver lifted him, he was fine. Moira’s heart melted at the sight of her son with a newborn. 

Walter grinned. "I'm proud of you, and I know Robert would be, as well." He said sincerely.

“Thanks.” Oliver beamed a bit sadly but looked down lovingly at the bundle. It was still hitting him that Logan was finally there. Logan yawned in his sleep, making Oliver chuckle lightly 

Thea peered at him. “He’s cute.” She smiled. "Cuter than you." She teased.

“I happen to agree.” Oliver chuckled. 

“Everything went smoothly?” Moira asked, glancing at you sleeping then to him. "No complications?" 

“Smooth just some long hours.” He nodded. "She's been catching naps when he's not nursing."

Everyone nodded. “When do you go home?” Thea asked. "Sucks the first time you get away and you wind up in the hospital the first day." She made a face, raising an eyebrow when he blushed. 

“It...happens.” He cleared his throat. "There will be other vacations." He muttered.

Thea smirked. “Right.” She chuckled. "Can I hold him?"

“I guess.” He teased and gently handled him over. “Meet your nephew.” 

She rocked him lightly. "Never thought I'd see the day." She smiled at the tiny baby. “He’s so soft.” She gushed. "So, change any diapers yet?" She looked at her brother. 

He grinned, nodding. "So far, I've done every one of them. She did the hard part. And she's feeding him." He shrugged 

“So grown up of you.” Thea chuckled. "Are the kids excited to meet him?" 

“Yeah, I think overall.” Oliver smiled. "I don't even think they know he's been born. On Saturdays they don't usually wake up until between 8 and 9."

“A wonderful surprise for them.” Moira smiled. "We brought her a couple things, as well."

“Thanks, mom.” Oliver smiled. "He'll probably be waking her up to nurse soon."

Thea handed him over for her to hold. Moira brushed a thumb over his cheek, enjoying holding him. “He is so cute.” She whispered. "Smaller than you were Oliver!" She chuckled, looking at her son. “You were a heavy hold.” She grinned. "We loved those little rolls."

Oliver groaned. “I’m sure you did.” He was thankful that had changed years later. 

“Those cheeks.” She shook her head. "I should show Y/N what a cute baby you were."

“I showed her one.” Thea said proudly. "Remember?" She chuckled. 

“We need to show her an earlier one.” Moira chuckled. "I'll get some together to bring over once they're home." She told her as Logan started to root around. "Someone's hungry."

Oliver gently went over to rub your back awake. "It's that time again, babe." He told you as you yawned.

“Okay.” You sat up and rubbed your eyes. "Oh, hi." You blushed when you saw Walter, Moira, and Thea.

“Hello, dear. He is beautiful.” Moira came over to hand him to you. 

You smiled. "Thank you." You looked down at him, moving to help him latch.

“How are you feeling?” Thea asked. She sat on the side of your bed. "You don't look like you just had a baby."

You chuckled. “Thanks. I guess I’m used to it by now.” You shrugged a shoulder. "He came faster than his siblings, at least."

“Good.” Thea grinned. 

* * *

Maggie was up at 8, but Clay slept until just after 9. They were eating breakfast when Laurel told them the good news. “Brother’s here!” Maggie smiled. "I bet he's cute!!"

Clay was also excited. “Is mom okay?” He asked, looking forward to meeting their brother.

“She’s great. They both are.” Tommy assured. "Here's his picture." He pulled the text from Oliver up to show them.

“He’s tiny!” Maggie gasped. Her eyes were wide. "What if he breaks?!"

“He won’t. We have to be extra careful when we hold him, though.” Laurel smiled at her. "You'll learn." She said gently. 

“Okay!” She was happy with that. "Can we go see them?" 

“Yeah.” Tommy nodded. “Finish up and we can get ready.” He was just as excited as they were. He’d let you and Oliver tell them you were getting married, as though. 

The kids ran off instantly, super thrilled. Laurel wrapped her arms around Tommy, kissing his cheek. He leaned back into her and smiled. “I think we got this family thing pretty down.” He said happily. “They’re good kids.”

“They are. You help them.” She smiled proudly. “They love you. I can tell.”

“I’m just glad they have a good father figure now. And I’m still the best uncle.” He grinned. “I’ve always wanted this for them. A  _ good _ life. A happy life.”

“You have a huge heart.” She said lovingly. “One of my favorite things about you.”

“What else?” He asked playfully. “Because I’d love to hear what the beautiful Laurel Lance likes about me.”

“I’d say everything but then your ego would get too big.” She teased. “Let’s get breakfast cleaned up.”

He only grinned wider and helped. He had been trying to think of what type of ring she would want. Something simple or over the top?  _ Simple _ . He thought to himself. She had never been flashy. He thankfully had something in mind. He looked forward to buying that some time in the next week, and making this engagement official.

* * *

You smiled as you were left with Oliver and your son once more. "How's it feel to be a daddy?" You asked him. 

“Amazing. Better than I’d ever imagine.” He told you. He couldn't stop smiling. “It’s the best!” He was sitting on the side of your bed. "Is my fiance hungry yet?"

You nodded. “I am.” You kissed his cheek. "Can we get some McDonald's?"

He grinned. “You got it. I’ll ask Tommy.” He leaned over to kiss you softly. “I love you so much.” He mumbled. "I'll take him for cuddles so you can nap soon."

“Okay.” You smiled. “I love you, too, so much.” You told him. "I can't wait to see the kids with him."

"Speaking of…" He started. "I was wondering if I could adopt them after we get married?"

You looked at him. “Really?” You breathed. “You’d want to do that?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He said easily. “I see them as mine, too. I mean, why be their step-dad, when I can just be their dad?”

You blinked at him then teared up. “They’d be thrilled.” You nodded. "I'd be thrilled. We all love you so much." You told him. “I love that idea.” That wasn't something you would have ever expected him to offer. "Guess this means you'll be moving in full time?"

He nodded. “Unless we want to house hunt?” He offered. "I can stay over while we look, and we can be as picky as we want."

“Who is the picky one in this relationship?” You teased. “I’d like to think I’m the laid back one.” You stuck your tongue out at him. “But, I think moving should wait until he’s at  _ least _ a few months old.” 

“Yeah, that I can see working out better.” He agreed. "....or, I can have one built?" He suggested. "We can make our perfect home, butil in security from day one, safety features and all that. Think about it while I call Uncle Tommy in?"

You blinked and nodded. You didn’t think you could ever just...build a home. That was something that happened in movies. Not to you. Your mind was racing at the idea and it seemed too difficult to do with three kids. Where did you even begin with something like that?!

* * *

Tommy was trying to help Maggie pick out the perfect shoes when Oliver called. "Hey, be happy you guys had another boy. I've been surrounded by shoes because Maggie can't pick. Why did you get her so many?!"

Oliver chuckled. “As if Laurel isn’t the same with her heels. Hey, can you do me a favor before you stop by?” He asked. "Stop by and get us some McDonalds? That's what she asked for."

“You got it. Please Maggie just pick some.” He begged. 

“But I want the bestest for Logan!” She whined. 

Tommy put Oliver on speaker. “Okay, you try with her.” He sighed. “Because she’s not any closer than she was five minutes ago. I told her the purple sneakers would be fine. Apparently, that’s wrong, because she made a face at me.” 

Oliver couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Maggie, Logan is too little to know what shoes even are. I bet whatever you choose looks great. Okay? We just want you guys to come meet him. And there will be a Happy Meal!” 

Maggie grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw. “Coming!” She plopped down to put them on. 

“See you soon, guys!” Oliver told them, and Tommy could tell he was grinning.


End file.
